HvV episode 11
'Dee wins immunity again ' Carl: Me, Hayden and Cameron have formed a final 3 deal, I mean when we get down to six it's no secret that Dee Cole and Ethan are together, but the advantage we have is I'm not sure if any three of them want to go to the end together and we can take advantage of it, and for once, just for once I can finish better then 5th better then day 36 and just maybe I can win this game Ethan: I've noticed very very recentley Carl, Hayden and Cameron that's an alliance which means something has go to give at final six and I don't want to take the risk of Cole or Dee flipping, I just don't, and it might be too dangerous to wait till seven to pull whoever is left in, I'm seriously considering making the move tonight, on one hand we've got Carl Hayden and Cameron voting Michael while on the other Justice Jamie and Michael voting Carl which means me and my trio are the swing votes and we can do whatever we want, and it's a big decision but I'm in to win and some times the big moves have to be made Cameron: I've never trusted Michael not since day 23 when we merged, I mean I know his reputation, I know what he was like in redemption island and what that is, is a little bitch, that's why no one bought it when he came to our alliance at the merge and was like oh I want to be with you guys, he's just fake, which is good in survivor in some cases, but not tonight Hayden: I'm finally in the perfect position in this game, I mean I always knew eventually we're going to get down to six and I have to have some sort of backup to get me there and it's been brewing but I've finally solidified Cameron and Carl as the final 3, so I know long game I'm in a solid position so now It's just time to cut down the villains, they are villains for a reason and we would be idiots to play with them, Michael tonight then Justice and Jamie and then game on Jamie: It's day 30 and I haven't felt comfrtable for over 9 days now, and I know some people play an entire game like that, but I don't like it, I was in control of this game for 21 days, until Ray got blindsided and we merged, and I've been association myself with Cole Dee and Ethan because they are the power players knowing eventually they would make a move against the three other heroes, now tonight could be that night, I've had a nice sit down with Justice and the three others and I mean if they are truthful which I think they are it's Carl tonight Cole: It's become no secret especially after the Joe vote, Hayden Carl and Cameron are together that is dangerous, that needs to go, I was thinking maybe at 8 or 7 but Ethan has made it number one priority and it's a risky move, but sometimes you have to make risky moves and it helps that I have an idol in my pocket and I can use it whenever I want and if we have to vote out Carl tonight so be it, and I think Ethan wants to do Carl tonight, I think Dee wants to do Michael tonight, I'm flexible I have an idol, Carl needs to go Michael needs to go, let's just make our move and sticky by it Dee: Don't get me wrong we need to blindside Carl Hayden and Cameron, but I don't see why not wait till 7, who do we trust the most Justice, vote Mike tonight, then Jamie we have 4 they have 3, Ethan thinks we shouldn't depend on that, and I see that, I see why it's more effective if we just vote Carl out tonight, but the problem is we vote Carl out tonight, who's to say tomrrow Hayden and Cameron don't go FU guys and gets all the villains to vote one of us out, I'm willing to make the move tonight, I just want Cole and Ethan to understand the risks before we make a decision Justice: It's finally happening the heroes are imploding, I have Ethan Dee and Cole tell me and Jamie hey you know vote Carl, so they got the villains voting Carl, Carl's gang voting Michael and they are the swing vote, but I'm going to make damn sure they write Carl's name down, I'm getting in there head, reminding them of former moves Carl made, how unstoppable Carl is, Even though Carl is not, I'm convincing them Carl is a god among men, and I have no doubt Carl is going home tonight Michael: I am so worried, I basically know it's me tonight, I'm being told it's Carl so that's really my only hope tonight, I've been looking for the idol non stop but still just nothing, I just day 30 is an accomplishment, but I came here to win, I was suppose to take Redemption Island Michael take the best he had and get rid of the worst and I could win that way, but I'm not playing even close to how I played in redemption island and that scares me Carl Final Words I have given this game everything I got, 3 times now, but everytime this game kicks me to the curb and says screw you Carl, I can't win but I'm still going to take away the good I have been blessed to play this game 3 times I've made great friends and am the first ever player to play the game for 100 days, so for that thankyou survivor